


Always Brothers

by Knowmefirst



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Sam goes to the only place that he hopes can help him. Xavier school for the Gifted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



> Not beta!

Sam stood outside the gate, he couldn’t see anything but trees he hopped this was the place. He look down at the old pamphlet and up again, he move to see a bit more but again he couldn’t see much. He gave a sigh and was turning around to continue on is way, when he heard it. 

Don’t leave, Sam.

Sam jump and look around, but didn’t saw anyone. 

Don’t be afraid, Sam. I am Professor Xavier. Come in, and we will talk.

The gates open all by themselves, he gave a sigh and before he could convince himself that this was a bad idea, he move forward. Once he was inside, the gates close behind him, he follow the path he had been walking for about five minutes when he heard the voice. 

Sam, Logan is coming to get you. He is a friend don’t be afraid.

Sam look around, but again he couldn’t see anyone nor could he see mounted speakers. He knew he should be afraid but this was the only and last place that he could think off that could help him understand what was really happening with him. After another minute, he saw a man walking towards him, this must be Logan. 

“Sam?” 

Sam nodded, “Logan?” 

“Yes, come on follow me.” 

Logan didn’t waited for him as he turn and walk towards were Sam thought must be the school. He open his mouth to ask something but close it again, he open it for the fourth time, when the man in front of him snap and turn. 

“Look bub, either ask it or stop opening your mouth.” Logan just roll his eyes and turn back to continue walking. 

Sam scowl, this man was too much like Dean.  
“I was wondering, what is your mutation.” When the other man stop suddenly, he proceeded to say, “You don’t have to tell me.” 

However, in the next moment he yelp when the other pull what look like knives out of his hands and pointed it towards him, without a word he turn back and again continue walking. Sam stood there for a bit, but when he notice Logan hadn’t waited for him he started to sprint to catch up with the other man. Thankfully it wasn’t long before they came upon the most beautiful mansion that Sam had ever seen. He felt as if he had been transported to a Jane Austen novel, and he would have thought it. If he hadn’t seen many kids running around using their mutation freely that it felt like he had stumble in another world, were things didn’t exit beyond this house. 

They enter the mansion and Sam couldn’t stop looking around, the place was beautiful. He continue following Logan, they arrive at a door but Sam notice that Logan didn’t knock and just went inside. Inside he found a man in a wheelchair and another man sitting down in front of a chess game. 

“Sam, is good to finally meet you.” 

The man smile, and tried to move but his wheelchair got stuck. Sam thought the man was going to try to unjam his wheel chair, but that’s when the other man raise a hand and move the chair dropping it gently in front of Sam. Sam just stare at them with his mouth open.

“Close your mouth, bub, that’s how you catch flies.” Logan snicker.

Sam close it and glower at Logan, he open his mouth but the man beat him to it. 

“Logan, stop.” The man turn to Sam and smile, “I am Professor Xavier.” 

“Hello Professor.” Sam pull his backpack up his shoulder. 

“Sam, let me introduce you.” Professor Xavier smile, “Of course, you have already meet Logan, and this here is Erik, my partner.” 

Sam nodded towards Erik, but glower at Logan making the man only laugh, then he almost fell forward when Logan slap him in the back. 

“I like this one, Professor.” Logan said, as he left the office. 

“Sorry, about Logan. He is difficult to get used to, but once you get to know him you will know that he’s really nice.” 

“Charles, you’re the only one that thinks that man is nice.” Erik said from across the room. 

The professor turn back to him and he was about to talk when he close his eyes, and in the next second Erik got up and left the room. Sam turn towards the door when he heard a commotion that follow by something breaking and curse. He would recognize that voice anywhere, he was about to open the door when the door open and in came Erik dragging Dean behind him. Follow by Logan and a man wearing a red eyeglasses.

“Hello Dean.” Professor Xavier said watching Dean get up. 

“Look buddy, I don’t know what the hell type of house your running, but I am here to get my bother.” 

“Dean.” Sam hiss.

“What?” Dean snap back. 

Sam only gave a sight. 

“I think is time that you explain to your brother why you are here, Sam.” Professor Xavier said. 

Sam stare for a bit at the professor and nodded then turn back to his brother. He told him everything, from the first time he had a vision and it came true. 

“They are getting worst, Dean.” Sam look at his brother, “I didn’t know what to do, then when we were in the last hunt, I found this rip, old pamphlet about a house for the gifted.” 

Professor Xavier move forward and they all stood quiet as the professor explain, after he finish. Dean turn to him and pull him into a hug. 

"Remember, Sammy we are always together on this." Dean pull back and look at him, “I don’t’ care what you are or you’re not. You are my brother, do you understand?” 

Sam couldn’t talk so only nodded, finally he could relax. Finally he knew what he had wasn’t something bad because of the demon blood inside of him. It was something normal as things go and he smile knowing that Dean knew and he was okay with it.


End file.
